Teardrops on My Guitar
}} "Teardrops on My Guitar" is the second single by country music artist Taylor Swift. This work is from Taylor's self titled album, Taylor Swift, following her debut single "Tim McGraw". The song is about a girl who is secretly in love with a boy named Drew, but Drew is interested in another girl. The song talks about the heartbreak of liking someone who is so close but is out of one's reach. In a behind-the-scenes video, Swift reveals that the song was written about a classmate."Teardrops on My Guitar", performance for US99.5 winners on her tour bus. The lyrics to this song are: Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see What I want and I'm needing, And everything that we should be. I bet she's beautiful, That girl he talks about And she's got everything that I have to live without. Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny That I can't even see Anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night? 'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do. Drew walks by me - Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly The kind of flawless I wish I could be She'd better hold him tight, Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do. He's the time taken up But there's never enough, And he's all that I need to fall into Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see. The song debuted at number 93 on the Billboard Hot 100 in March 2007.Katie Hasty, "Fergie Gets 'Glamorous' Atop Hot 100", Billboard.com, March 15, 2007. Country radio stations along with GAC and CMT play a remixed version of this song, with "I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny" changed to "I laugh 'cause it's just so funny." The instrumentation is different between the single and album versions of the song, as well. A new remix of the song, with a drumloop added and the banjo removed, was released to Top 40 and Adult Contemporary radio in October 2007 and began charting in both formats soon after. The song has reached a new peak on the Pop 100 at number 11. The song re-entered the Hot 100 at 44. The song ties Carrie Underwood's hit song "Before He Cheats" as the longest charting song before cracking into the top 15 on the Billboard Hot 100 at 33 weeks. Another new remix, this time a pop version, has been released to radio stations in February 2008. This version has a synthesizer bass line, new drums, and the vocals are set a little further back in the mix. Music video The video for "Teardrops on My Guitar" was directed by Trey Fanjoy. In the video Taylor has fallen in love with her friend Drew (played by Tyler Hilton), but he loves somebody else, so she can't tell him how she really feels. For much of the video, Taylor is lying on her bed with her guitar, portraying the teardrops on her guitar at night when she knows she can't have the boy she loves."Teardrops On My Guitar" video at CMT.com The pop mix of the video is played on VH1, however sometimes they play the original version. Chart positions Note: Song is active on all charts except for Hot Country Songs. References Category:2007 singles Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:2007 songs